Cansada de Besar Sapos
by lizzy.lizz
Summary: no tengo el novio mas atento del mundo, ni el mas perfecto, siempre invento excusas de su falta de interes, pero llega un punto en que no se puede aguantar mas, que pasa cuando el principe se trasforma en sapo? bueno espero lo lean, sumary compl adentro
1. Prefacio

_**Cansada de besar sapos.**_

**Prólogo**

Mi novio no es el más atento del mundo, no es perfecto ¿pero quien lo es?

siempre se olvida de mis cumpleaños y las fechas importante, pero es que tiene mucho trabajo y es solo eso, no que no quiera pasar tiempo conmigo.

Esas eran las típicas excusas que me inventaba para llevar mi relación.

Hoy era un día importante para mi, hoy me otorgaban un nuevo puesto pero el no estaba ahí, otra vez el era mas importante que cualquier cosa mía.

Todo empieza en un momento y no te das cuenta cuando tu príncipe no es tal si no un horrible sapo que te ha domesticado.

Pero hoy ya estoy cansada, estoy aburrida de inventar tontas excusas por su comportamiento y estoy **"cansada de besar sapos"**

Bueno una nueva historia, espero les guste, subiré el primer capitulo altiro no se preocupen solo quería dejar el prefacio aparte… nos leemos pronto un abrazo

Lizzy!


	2. Triste realidad

**Les dejo altiro el primer capitulo, espero les guste es algo triste, pero es para dar inicio a la historia un abrazo nos leemos lizzy!**

Primer Capitulo

La Triste realidad.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, soy su decoradora de interiores, por favor necesito que me digan como quieren su hogar, algún tema en particular, para poder presentarles mi proyecto y ustedes opinen

Frente a mi tenia un hermoso matrimonio, parecían sacados de una revista de moda, ella era una escultural mujer, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, la verdad es que si era modelo, ella era Roselie y junto a ella el mas famoso Jugador de Futbol Emmett Cullen, hace un mes fue su boda, y yo era la encargada de preparar su hogar. Si eso so, decoradora de interiores. Me encanta mi trabajo y me apasiona decorar un lugar para que una pareja se sienta cómoda y pueda llamarlo su hogar.

Este es mi nuevo proyecto, realmente ellos son encantadores y muy amables, demasiado amables para ser tan famosos.

-bueno Isabella, ¿te importa que te llamemos por tu nombre? me pregunto el Señor Emmett

-no, no Señores, pero pueden decirme Bella por favor.

-bueno Bella, tu nos dices Rose y Emmett entonces. Se rio con delicadeza rose.

-Bella entonces, como te decíamos, queremos algo realmente único, que represente nuestras personalidades, que sea neutral, no muy rose, ni muy yo, simplemente que lleguemos a casa y sepamos que este es nuestro hogar, dijo Emmett mirando amorosamente a Rose.

Tal y como pensaba ellos querían un hogar, me dio un poco de envidia como se miraban entre ellos, sobre todo como Emmett miraba a rose, ojala algún día Jacob me mirara así.

Si, Jacob Black, el es mi novio hace dos años, y estamos felices, siempre hemos fuimos buenos amigos y hace dos años, para mi cumpleaños numero 23 se me declaro y desde ahí salimos, siempre me gusto así que porque no empezar una relación, aunque claro esta no es la relación que hubiera esperado, pero al menos es una relación.

Me despedí de los Señores Cullen en ese momento y comencé con mi proyecto, de verdad me gustaba este proyecto, ayer me lo habían otorgado junto a mi ascenso. Una ola de tristeza recorrió mi cuerpo acordándome el porque.

Ayer otra vez Jake tuvo un compromiso mayor al mío, siempre era su segundo, bueno ni el segundo, el tercer o cuarto lugar dentro de sus prioridades. Pero es que es un hombre tan ocupado, pero me llamo y me llevo flores a mi casa después disculpándose por no poder ir, así que lo deje pasar.

Hoy era un nuevo día, y un nuevo proyecto, me fui a mi departamento con tantas ideas en mi cabeza para la casa de los Cullen que me quede dormida encima del escritorio.

A la mañana siguiente me arregle y decidí llamar a Jacob, hoy cumplíamos formalmente los dos años, además era mi cumpleaños por lo cual quería celebrar una cena especial para ambos.

Aun no vivíamos juntos jake me lo propuso pero simplemente quería esperar una proposición mas formal, llámenme anticuada y todo, pero el era mi primer novio y quería que también fuera el primero en todo, pero como deben hacerse las cosas, casándose primero.

Pero jake no quería, decía que aun somos jóvenes y que disfrutemos nuestra relación un tiempo mas antes de volverla mas formal. Pero yo lo sentía al contrario sentía que le hacia falta sexo, pero es que aun no estaba preparada.

No porque no estuviera enamorada, simplemente quería una primera vez especial, siempre pensé que seria con mi esposo, nuestra primera de muchas noches juntas, pero con jake, no era eso, era solo una noche, y si bien el me decía que quería esperar yo no lo sentía así, sentía mas bien que me presionaba, con su indiferencia, pero basta de pensar en tonterías el me quería y estaría conmigo para siempre, por lo tanto esperar o no, daba igual, no quería que esto fuera un quiebre en la relación.

Y hoy, cuando cumplo 25 años, dos años de noviazgo creo que finalmente estoy preparada para dar el paso, por lo cual pensaba preparar una cena para ambos y disfrutar y esperar que sucediera.

Tome mi teléfono y llame. Como al quinto tono recién contesto.

-hola, si? Parecía un poco agitado

-jake, cariño, soy yo

- ah hola bella, que tal?

Bien, sabes cariño, estaba pensando en preparar una cena hoy en casa, para celebrar

-claro lo que tu quieras, te veré a las 8, adiós. Estoy ocupado en este momento.

-nos vemos a las 8 entonces… y corto, debía estar muy ocupado para cortar así. Bueno mejor a preparar todo para hoy.

Fui al mercado compre todo o necesario para preparar una lasaña, el mejor vino y muchas velas y pétalos de rosa rojos para colocar en la casa. Llame a Alice, ella es mi mejor amiga desde siempre, es psicóloga e hiperenergica es como si tuviera baterías y estas no se le acabaran nunca, y loca por las compras. Simplemente no me perdonaría si no la llamara hoy.

-hey Alice, soy bella…

-bella, tengo tu numero y el identificador de llamada me dice que eres tu, que tal?

-aquí, necesito tu ayuda

-a si que es ahora, súper depresión porque al idiota de tu novio se le olvido tu cumpleaños. Si a ella no le caía bien jake, simplemente decía que no era para mi y que no me merecía,

-claro como tu fuiste la primera en saludarme.. a las 12.01 am

-jajaja para eso estamos amiga. Que necesitas de tu humilde servidora.

-tan melodramática allie, necesito que me acompañes a comprar un vestido.

-ahh claro, nos vemos en el centro comercial en 15 min.

-ok Alice, es como si ya estuvieras allí… nos vemos

Ella tan Alice, estaba segura que estaba ahí, ese era su segundo hogar, la consulta el primero, el centro comercial el segundo, bueno quizás al revés o no quizás un empate. Pero bueno me dirigí al centro comercial y ahí estaba ella dando saltitos emocionada por las compras.

-Ahí Bella, se que es para el idiota de tu novio el vestido, pero que bien que me llamaste necesitabas un cambio de look.

-no Alice necesito un vestido, y uno sexy, quiero que hoy pase. Ella sabia a lo que me refería pero no quería abordar mas el tema, me miro con una ceja levantada. Y su expresión cambio.

-mmm estas segura bella.

-si allie, llevamos saliendo bastante, y quizás sea lo mejor.

-no estoy muy convencida, pero bueno. Te acompaño a comprar, termine con muchas mas cosas de las que pensaba comprar siempre como sucede cuando salgo con Alice. Pero bueno ella tiene buen gusto así que, que mas da.

Nos despedimos, Alice me entrego mas bolsas de regalo de cumpleaños según ella, ya llegaría a ver que eran realmente… eran las 4 y aun necesitaba preparar la cena y tener todo listo y además arreglarme. Fui a casa y comencé a preparar todo, eran las 7 fui a tomar un baño y me arregle. Las 7 y media, seria bueno comenzar a preparar la mesa.

A las 8 menos 15 tenia todo listo, así que puse a calentar la lasaña, el vino estaba en hielo para que estuviera frio, los pétalos estaban por todos lados, me mire en el espejo, era yo, pero no lo era, estaba realmente distinta, el vestido negro que me había comprado Alice era realmente sexy me llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, era sin mangas y apretado en los pechos y suelto en la falda. Mi cabello estaba sujetado en un muy lindo moño, y había risos que caían al costado. Mi cabello siempre fue normal, un tono castaño chocolate al igual que mis ojos, que hoy lucían con un poco de maquillaje, sin rubor, ya que mis mejillas se teñían solas, sin necesidad de maquillaje, y tenia puesto un poco de gloss, además de los tacones que llevaba obra tan solo de Alice, me veía bien, hoy todo era perfecto.

Un minuto para las 8 así que decidí apagar la lasaña, encender las velas, servir las copas de vino y apagar las luces. Y esperar hasta que llegara a la puerta.

Estaba nerviosa, no sabia como mostrarme provocativa y eso era un punto en contra, demás que jake ya a estado con alguien antes y si no le gusto, y si no soy buena, estaba llenándome de dudas sin razón, llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos así que eso era porque simplemente el me quería y punto, y este paso era para demostrar que ambos nos amábamos.

8 y media y aun no ah pasado nada, me estoy poniendo nerviosa, así que tome un poco de vino y me senté en e sillón. A las 9 ya me había tomado las dos copas de vino, y había apagado las velas, para que no se gastaran y a las 9 y media estaba con otra copa de vino, pensando ¿no se habrá olvidado de nuestra cita hoy? Es mi cumpleaños, es nuestro aniversario, no puede ser así. A las 10 me decidí a llamarlo, no podía dejarme plantada sin ni siquiera avisar que no vendría.

Intente llamarlo varias veces, pero no respondía su móvil, y hay comenzó una nueva ola de preocupación, y si le había pasado algo, ¿quizás tuvo un accidente? Y yo aquí pensando mal de el. Opte por lo mejor, tome las llaves de mi carro y me dirigí a su apartamento, estaban todas las luces pagadas y su carro no estaba, llame a su puerta y no contesto nadie, no había llegado a casa. Conduje a su trabajo y ahí tampoco había nadie, me dijo eso si el guardia que había salido a las 6 de aca.

Cada vez estaba mas ansiosa, no quería que le sucediera nada, y yo había pensado mal, decidí ir a la policía, ahí demás tenían información, pero en el camino algo me detuvo, pase frente a la casa de Jessica, una antigua compañera del instituto y amiga, y frente a su casa estaba el auto de jake. Bueno el mismo modelo, no podía ser el mismo, aunque empezaba con el mismo digito la patente, pero que hacia ahí jake, quizás a Jessica le paso algo, se la encontró en el camino y la trajo a casa, esa era la opción mas aceptada.

Yo haciendo conjeturas acerca de un posible auto de jake, ni siquiera estaba segura de que era su auto, así que simplemente no debía pasarme películas.

Pero no se que me hizo querer esperar y ahí estaba mirando, desde un árbol, había dejado el auto estacionado a solo una cuadra y me había ganado detrás de un árbol para ver mejor. Parecía una niña jugando a las espías, pero era mucho mas mi curiosidad, me acerque mas al auto, y en efecto era el auto de jake, tenia sus cosas adentro y la corbata que yo le regale estaba en el asiento del copiloto. Y su celular en el suelo.

Pero que hacia jake aquí, porque había dejado las cosas en el auto, quizás de verdad le había pasado algo a Jessica y la tuvo que traer, ellos eran compañeros de trabajo, quizás se le descompuso el auto o algo. Quise saber que pasaba, así que me dirigí a la puerta, quizás jake por si podía ayudar en algo, pase por la puerta y escuche risas. Mi corazón se acelero, no supe porque, simplemente un presentimiento, pero quise huir de ese lugar en ese momento. Pero pudo mas mi curiosidad, y antes de golpear a la puerta, se me ocurrió mirar por la ventana, grave error.

Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, bueno es mentira, la curiosidad destroza, no alcanza a matar pero si te rompe el corazón, yo preocupándome por jake y el estaba de lo ms feliz revolcándose con esa en la sala, no se como llegue a mi coche, y mucho menor como llegue a casa iba echa un mar de lagrimas, no entendía porque a mi, que tenia de mal yo, porque no era feliz.

Llegue a casa y vi todo lo que había preparado, me enoje aun mas, hoy debería haber sido mi noche perfecta y no la peor de mi vida, comencé a votar todas las velas, rompí platos y tire lejos cosas, llore sobre la alfombra hasta quedarme profundamente dormida, pero no soñé con cosas bonitas una y otra vez se repetía en mi cabeza la imagen de Jacob, mi novio, que absurdo, con Jessica haciéndolo sobre la mesa.

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, un sonido como de martillazos me despertó, me dolía todo el cuerpo, no me acordaba de nada, comencé a ver, mi sala estaba hecha un lio, mire la hora, las dos de la tarde, si que había dormido, me levante al darme cuenta que no eran martillazos, mas bien golpeaban a la puerta al mirar la mesa me acorde de todo, la cena, la espera, a Jacob, Jessica, lagrimas se juntaron en mis ojos, pero no iba a llorar, no de nuevo, Jacob no podía dañarme tanto, me calme fui a abrir la puerta de seguro era Alice, abrí, pero no, no era Alice, frente a mi, se encontraba un sonriente Jacob.

**Bueno no me reten se que aun no aparece Edward en la historia, pero ya aparecerá, se los prometo, espero me dejen un comentario, un abrazo nos leemos pronto bye!**


	3. asumiendo la realidad

Hola a todas aquí esta el segundo capitulo prometido, espero les guste… no es ni tierno ni nada, es solo una confrontación…

Quiero agradecerle chicas por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y también quiero agradecerles a las que me agregaron a sus favoritos, y también a sus actualizaciones, espero no defraudarlas… nos leemos abajo, un abrazo

Lizzy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo dos

Asumiendo la realidad

-**bella, amor perdón, ayer tenia una reunión de trabajo, por eso no pude venir, perdóname por favor.**

Ahí en el marco de mi puerta se encontraba Jacob, estaba con un ramos de rosas rojas y un regalo en el otro brazo, simplemente absurdo, cree que con regalos me va a conquistar, absurdo que se cree, quizás desde cuando sale con Jessica y yo todo este tiempo sufriendo por él.

No quería armar una escándalo fuera de casa, así que le indique con la mano que pasara, se dirigió al comedor, cerré la puerta y camine hacia el, al mirarlo pude ver signos de arrepentimiento, pero ya no le creía nada, era un muy buen actor. Demás había visto el desastre de mi casa y pensaba que lo había provocado otra vez su falta de entusiasmo en nuestra relación, pero no, esta vez no.

Había empezado a sentirme mal porque no estaba conmigo, no pasaba ni compartía momentos conmigo, pero eso no fue nada, comparado al sentirme usada por él, cuanto tiempo me engaño, cuanto tiempo se burlo a espaldas de mi, simplemente revolcándose con ella, mientras hablaban de mi, o cuantas veces lo había llamado y quizás el estaba con ella, todo ese odio a que se burlaran de mi, fue simplemente lo que me dejo agotada ayer.

Pero hoy no, hoy era una Nueva Bella, una que no derramaría otra lágrima por este espécimen, que ni siquiera debería considerarse hombre, Jacob Black no debería verme sufrir otra vez, y mucho menos por él.

No se realmente que expresión tenia mi rostro, pero el de Jacob expresaba miedo y eso realmente me gustaba, comenzó a acercarse a mi, y con la mirada le quedo claro que ni un paso más.

**-Bella, cariño ¿estas bien? Comenzó a acercarse nuevamente.**

-Jacob, escúchame, solo te lo diré una vez, quiero que me saques de tu vida, quiero que te olvides que alguna vez me conociste, yo no existo para ti, escuchaste, Isabella Swan murió para ti, bórrame de tu vida, y si en algún momento te cruzas en mi camino, ni siquiera me mires, porque de verdad para mi desde hoy estas muerto, ¿entendiste?

**-pero Bella, por favor, no puedes enojarte conmigo, se que ayer te había prometido venir, pero surgió un improvisto. **

-si, que fue esta vez, ¿un trabajo hasta tarde? O ¿una junta? ¿se te echo a perder el coche? Escucha Jacob Black, entiéndelo, no me creo tus mentiras, sal de mi casa y sal de mi vida.

Me dirigí a la puerta para abrírsela, la verdad estaba a punto de desmoronarme, pero no frente a él, le di una mirada completamente envenenada, y el estaba aun en estado de shock, no avanzaba. Cuando me miro tenía los ojos con lágrimas avanzo hacia mi.

**-Bella, amor, ¿Por qué me haces esto a mi? Es ¿Qué ya no me quieres? Yo no puedo vivir sin ti, por favor no me dejes.**

Estaba en el suelo, de rodillas, había dejado caer las rosas y el regalo, y había comenzado a llorar, debía ser un muy buen actor para interpretar ese papel, pero yo ya estaba aburrida de su teatro, estaba aburrida de ser la tonta Bella.

-mira Jacob, no te creo, porque no vas a decirle esas cosas a Jessica, quizás ella te comprenda mejor ¿no crees?

**-que tiene que ver Jessica, Bella, ella solo es una amiga y eso lo sabes, no entiendo de que me hablas.**

-ah que no, seguro no sabrás de que hablo, quieres que te lo recuerde.

**-bella, no se de que estas hablando, de verdad no lo se. **

-dime que no tienes una relación con Jessica, ¿eres capas de mentirme?

**-Bella, son rumores, ¿no puedo creer que desconfíes de mi?**

-¿Rumores? Claro si son rumores, y como me pides confianza con que derecho.

**-Bella soy tu novio**

**-**claro mi novio, uno que esta siempre ausente, que ni siquiera sabe que me pasa.

**-si, cariño, se que no he estado el ultimo tiempo, pero tienes que creerme esto cambiara, te lo prometo.**

**.**no, Jacob, no cambiara y no quiero creerte

**-hay alguien mas cierto?**

-con que derecho me vienes a preguntar si hay alguien mas, quien te crees. Tu que te acuestas con Jessica, quizás desde hace cuanto tiempo.

**-Cariño, ya te he dicho que son solo rumores**

-deja de llamarme cariño, entendiste, ya no soy nada de ti.

**-pero no puedes terminar llevamos demasiado tiempo juntos, ¿Por qué?**

-¿demasiado? Sabes cuando tiempo llevamos juntos Jacob, eso si seria bueno saberlo.

**-emmm, vamos a cumplir dos años en un mes, como crees que se me olvidaría eso.**

. ni siquiera eso sabes, sabes ayer cumplíamos dos años, pero terminamos ayer

**-bella, solo porque falte a nuestro aniversario**

-no, no solo a nuestro aniversario, a mi cumpleaños, y a todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo este ultimo tiempo.

**-pero ya te lo he explicado, es el trabajo, estoy muy ocupado**

-si, super ocupado, tanto que tu auto se estaciono ayer frente a la casa de Jessica, cuando se suponía debías estar en mi casa…

**-bella, por favor esos son rumores.**

-lo niegas, niegas que tu auto estaba frente a la casa de Jessica.

**-claro, si ayer estuve en una reunión.**

-Jacob cállate, fui yo la que vi el auto, nadie vino a contarme.

**-ehhh, ahh no bella, es que sabes ayer Jessica tuvo un accidente y tuve que llevarla a su casa…**

-si claro Jacob, y estaba tan mal en el accidente que tuviste que desnudarla y dejarla sobre la mesa cierto, y en el proceso también tu quedaste sin ropa… para la próxima cierren las cortinas, así evitas que alguien mire.

La cara de Jacob definitivamente no tenia precio, estaba en estado de shock, sabia que yo sabía, y no tenia nada mas que decirme.

-ahora por si no te quedo claro, fuera de mi casa y de mi vida

-**pero Bella…**

-Pero nada, sal.

Lo tire del brazo, claro esta que el era mucho mas fuerte que yo, pero la verdad es que necesitaba sacarlo de ahí, no opuso resistencia, lo lleve hacia la puerta, estaba en el portal, tome sus regalos, y se los tire y cerré la puerta.

No espere a ver si se iba o no, simplemente me deje caer en el suelo, pasaron minutos, horas, realmente no lo se, pero estuve ahí sentada sin mirar nada, sin llorar y sin asumir lo que estaba pasando.

Después de ese lapso de tiempo mire hacia afuera, estaba oscuro, al ver el reloj era medianoche. Había pasado todo el día ahí, sin hacer nada, simplemente sumiéndome en una desesperación profunda.

Camine hasta mi pieza, no tenia ganas de nada así que solo me tire sobre mi cama, en cosas de minutos o horas, mi mente se quedo en blanco y me sumergí en un sueño tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente ya era otra, esta perdida iba a estar por siempre grabada en mi corazón, era una humillación, pero yo era fuerte y quería simplemente tener el derecho a curar y no darle motivos a las personas para que sintieran lastima por mi.

Debía volver al trabajo, debía visitar a mi tío al café, y llamaría a Alice para realizar una salida de Chicas hoy en la noche. Si necesitaba distracción y volver a ser yo, a encontrarme conmigo misma.

Mi di una ducha, me puse una tenida mas bien informal, me solté el cabello y me maquille ligeramente, puse mi mejor sonrisa frente al espejo, mis ojos reflejaban mi tristeza, pero era algo que muy pocas personas eran capaces de notar. Fui hasta la cocina, la verdad tenía hambre, así que me prepare un buen desayuno, mire el desastre que había a mi alrededor y supe que mañana tendría que limpiar, hoy ya iba un poco tarde al trabajo. Tome las llaves del auto y me dirigí a mi coche.

Maneje con tranquilidad, hasta que sonó mi móvil, ni siquiera mire, de seguro era Jacob con otra de sus escusas baratas, ensayadas, lo deje sonar, hasta que cortaron, tome mis cosas del auto y subí a mi oficina.

Estaba tan concentrada en mi trabajo, que se me paso volando la mañana, preparar el proyecto de la casa de los Cullen era de verdad muy genial, quería hacerlo bien y que el Sr. Emmett y la Sra. Roselie se sintieran en su hogar.

A la hora de almuerzo, Ángela una de mis compañeras de trabajo, me pregunto si quería ir a almorzar con ella. La verdad no tenía hambre pero necesitaba un poco de vida social.

Fuimos a comer pizza, nos divertimos conversamos de todo un poco, hasta que salió el tema de Jacob-

-así que dos años con Jacob,

-si, dos años

-genial, a mi me gustaría conocer una persona como él y tener una relación duradera.

-sabes Ang, la verdad no te recomiendo una relación como la de Jacob, piensa bien antes de hacer las cosas.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? Me miro con autentica preocupación-bueno si no quieres hablar en este momento hablaremos en otro, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿cierto?

Ang. Era una verdadera amiga, lo que decía lo hacia con preocupación y no por chismes, pero en este momento no quería conversar con nadie del tema.

Volvimos al trabajo, hable con los Señores Cullen y arreglamos una cita para el lunes, tenia todo el fin de semana para terminar su proyecto. Ya había terminado la hora de trabajo, así que tome mi móvil y llame a Alice.

-hola enana

-Hola bella, cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames enana

-jajaja sabes que te lo digo con cariño

-si, claro, que planes tenemos para hoy bells

-por eso te llamaba, te apetece salir, ¿solo chicas?

-Claro bella, vamos a cenar y luego hacemos algo, nos vemos a las 9 en tu departamento.

-ok hasta luego enana, jajaja

Sabía cuanto le molestaba que la llamara enana, pero es que era enana, mi amiga media apenas un metro 50, pero tenia energía como una sala lleno de niños de preescolar.

Eran las 6, así que aun me faltaba para que llegara Alice, había dicho a las nueve, pero la conozco y se que llegara una hora antes para ver que ropa me pondré y salir a la hora. Pero aun me quedaba tiempo, así que decidí pasar donde mi Tío Peter.

Mi tío Peter junto con mi tía Charlotte, tenían una cafetería en el centro, hacían los mejores cafés que he probado en mi vida, y no solo el café, si no que tenían unos dulces que eran para ver el cielo.

Había uno que era mi favorito, el café con un toque de vainilla y menta y el dulce de fresas, siempre que iba mi tío tenia uno esperando por mi.

Llegue al café, había mucha gente como siempre, mi tío estaba conversando con un joven, lo había visto muchas veces antes, llevaba unos meses trabajando aquí, era amable, siempre me saludaba, pero la verdad nunca habíamos hablado mucho, y mucho menos me había fijado en el. Además desde hace un tiempo no venia, todo porque a Jacob no le agradaba esta cafetería.

Camine hacia mi tío, para sorprenderlo, quería hacerles cosquillas, pero fue mas rápido que yo

-ni se te ocurra bells, sabes que nada de cosquillas…

-pero tío, como supiste que era yo.

-solo tu tienes ese paso cariño, y en ese momento se dio vuelta y me tomo en sus brazos y me giro como si fuera una niña pequeña

-tío harás que me maree, no responderé por tu local.

-es cierto, mi sobrina y su frágil estomago.

-que chistoso tío, que chistoso…y lo abrace, siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, el era lo mas cercano a un padre que tendré, claro después de Charlie

-mira Bella, te presento a Edward, no se si lo conoces, pero el trabaja con nosotros hace unos meses.

-hola salude al joven frente a mi, era un chico normal, su cabello desordenado, sus ojos verdes detrás de unas gafas, alto, de semblante claro y buen porte. Era guapo

-Hola, me saludo y su voz era mucho más suave y varonil de lo que hubiera imaginado.-bueno Peter, voy a preparar café y serviré las mesas y diciendo eso se fue.

Converse de todo un poco con mi tío, hace tiempo no nos veíamos, Edward al poco rato nos trajo café y para mi sorpresa trajo mi favorito, junto con tarta de fresas, eso era una coincidencia, o mi tío le habrá dicho en algún momento sin que me diera cuenta.

Luego vi la hora, quedaba unos minutos para las 8, así que me despedí y fui a mi auto, conduciendo hasta mi casa, para comenzar con la noche de Chicas. Y así sin darme cuenta ya eran las 8 y Alice estaba en mi puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-lista para una cena de chicas bells, me dijo

-será una larga noche. Fue lo que alcance a contestar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno chicas/os que les pareció el capitulo, uhh que sorpresas les espera a bella y Alice esta noche… como dice bella será una larga noche y llena de sorpresas XD

Cariños y nos leemos pronto, bye!

Lizzy!


	4. Nueva Vida

**Aclaracion: los personajes son de nuestra amada escritora S. Meyer.**

**Aunque Edward y jasper y Carlisle, están en mis sueños jajaja**

**Y la historia, el nombre es de una película, y la idea muy en general también es de la película.**

**Yo solo voy escribiendo capitulo a capitulo, según a lo que yo quiera escribir….y lo que mi imaginación me diga =P**

**Antes de todo, primero disculparme por no haber escrito, si no lo han leído les cuento estoy terminando mi practica profesional, por lo que tiempo tengo poco, pero bueno, les dejo aquí un capitulo alargado, por lo general mis capítulos no son tan largos...**

**Además de eso les cuento que este capitulo es de Edward y cuenta un poco desde cuando llego hasta la ultima visita de bella al café de su tio.**

**Espero de corazón les guste. Un abrazooo grande**

**Lizzy…. Nos leemos al final**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Pov Edward. **

**Nueva vida**

Y aquí estoy, en un nuevo lugar, una nueva ciudad y con una nueva vida, no estoy huyendo de lo que soy, no me malinterpreten, pero necesitaba escapar de mi realidad, a mis 27 años era todo lo que cualquier chico quisiera, una carrera, era medico, y hasta aquí llegaba lo bueno, tenía una familia, que no aceptaba mis decisiones y una novia, una novia que quería status.

Estaba acá porque quería empezar desde cero. Quería cumplir mi sueño, y lo lograría, aun estando solo eso era lo que haría. Ya me deje llevar por lo que decían los demás, no otra vez...

----Flas back----

Toc toc, golpee la gran puerta de la oficina de mi padre, el era un excelente abogado y quería que siguiera sus pasos, pero ahí estaba yo, dispuesto a decirle lo que quería y por lo cual iba a luchar.

-adelante- me contesto su voz ronca, de niño siempre me asustaba. Entre a su despacho, era grande, elegante y hermoso, pero a la vez intimidante, te hacia sentir pequeño y la decoración estaba para visitas cortas, el era un hombre ocupado, por lo tanto tenia que decirle en poco tiempo porque estaba aquí.

-papa, ya he decidido que quiero estudiar- comencé

-bueno si es por eso que estas aquí, no te preocupes Edward, tienes la entrada a Oxford para derecho y de ahí puedes seguir en otra universidad con los magister- me contesto, tan de él, decidir por los demás.

-por eso papa te quería hablar, no estudiare derecho- la cara de mi papa era un poema, pero debía continuar, antes de acobardarme- me gusta la música y en Barcelona hay una escuela de artes prestigiosa que me ha ofrecido ir a estudiar allá- si antes la cara de mi padre era un poema ahora estaba roja, pero de ira y comenzaron los gritos.

.ESCUCHAME EDWARD MASEN, SOY YO EL QUE PAGO TU EDUCACIÓN Y TU ESTUDIARAS LO QUE YO CONSIDERE LO MEJOR PARA TI, Y ESO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ES ALGO BOHEMIO, ENTENDISTE.

Fin de flas back

Y esa fue siempre la ultima palabra de mi padre, por mas que intente estudiar lo que quería, no pude, siempre salía con lo del dinero y era joven e inexperto, así que me revele de la única forma que se me ocurrió, y esta fue no estudiar lo que quería el, no me inscribí en la escuela de derecho, termine estudiando medicina, algo que realmente me gusta, pero no es mi pasión, y hoy estoy aquí en fork, lejos de mi casa, de mi madre, y lejos de la mujer a la que llegue a amar, por seguir con mi sueño, y lo lograre.

Flash back.

Tanya, tengo que hablar contigo.-le dije a mi novia de ya cuatro años, ella estaba emocionada, llevábamos saliendo desde mi ultimo año de medicina y estaba realmente enamorado- o al menos eso quería pensar-

Tanya sabes que te quiero, eres todo para mi, pero he tomado una decisión, me iré a estudiar música.

-pero amor, eres un gran medico, tienes un gran trabajo, porque te iras- me contesto.

-Porque no es lo que yo realmente amo hacer, sabes que mi pasión es la música y el arte ¿me apoyas?-

-pero como bohemio, no podremos tener una vida realmente como merecemos, estas mucho mejor como doctor, para que estudiaste todos estos años, para pasar cantando o tocando tu piano y ganar unos pesos, esa es la forma que quieres para vivir- nunca pensé que ella seria tan interesada

-tanya estas conmigo, porque soy medico?- no pude contener la pregunta.

-claro que no cariño, estoy contigo porque te quiero- me contesto acercándose a mi.

-y ¿si dejara de ser medico y me dedicara al arte, seguirías conmigo?- le pregunte y por su semblante se veía que no le gustaba la idea.

-pero Edward, no veo porque dejarías la medicina, es una excelente carrera, y si sigues trabajando así, podríamos casarnos con una boda grande y tener todo, además tu papa nos apoya, tenemos una buena vida, que mas da si eres músico.-

Escuchar esas palabras de mi novia, de la persona que se supone va a compartir la vida contigo, me dolió, y además hizo que me cuestionara si de verdad era con ella con quien quería pasar toda mi vida.

Fin flash back.

Pensar que a una persona lo une tu Status social y además tu carrera y cuanto dinero estas, tanya me lastimo demasiado, además de no apoyarme en el momento que mas la necesite, solo me quería por mi dinero y por lo que podía llegar a darle, ¿Por qué la gente era así? No volvería a confiar en nadie. La gente se me acercaba por lo que era y ahora sería lo que siempre quise ser, un músico, un artista.

Lo primero es buscar un lugar donde vivir, tenía mis ahorros de mi trabajo de médico, busque un apartamento en la ciudad, que tuviera un buen espacio para mis instrumentos y poder ensayar. Luego un trabajo, como quería comenzar desde cero, decidí que medico ya no, así que comencé a buscar un trabajo sencillo y que me dejara tiempo. Pero eso podía esperar al menos unas horas, era nuevo en esta ciudad y aun no conocía todo.

Salí a dar una vuelta por el sector, el día era hermoso, por lo cual no me importo salir a pasear en bicicleta, en vez de mi amado volvo.

Fue a un parque frente a mi departamento, daba a la orilla del rio, tenía una vista perfecta, un camino con arboles por un lado y agua por el otro me sentí feliz de comenzar otra vez. Quien sabe este cambio quizás me traiga más de una sorpresa.

Me sentía muy bien con esta decisión, a esta edad venia a tomar las riendas de mi vida, pero la verdad no me arrepentía.

Iba concentrado en mi bicicleta que casi choco con una chica, así que me detuve, y decidí que era hora de descansar un poco, deje mi bicicleta a mi lado y me tire en el pasto a mirar las nubes.

Recuerdo cuando era pequeño, me encantaba escuchar música clásica mirando las nubes y formando figuras en ellas, o simplemente cerrar los ojos e imaginar que era yo quien participaba en la producción de esos sonidos.

Mi padre me había permitido tomar clases de piano, porque decía que eso podía relajarme, a escondidas había tomado clases de guitarra y por lo que me decían no cantaba mal, pero lo que realmente me interesaba era tocar música, tan absorto estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que la hora había pasado. Decidí irme por un camino más corto a mi departamento, al doblar en la esquina había un café, se veía un buen lugar, estaba cansado y hambriento, así que pase a probar algo, pedí un café de vainilla y una tarta de fresas, realmente se veía apetitoso, luego de eso, me fui a sentar a un sector alejado. Me gusto mucho el lugar era acogedor y todo estaba muy delicioso.

Termine de comer todo, e iba hacia la salida, pero algo me detuvo, había un cartel en el cual decía que necesitaban un camarero, 5 días a la semana, horario flexible, y buena remuneración. ¡era esta la señal que estaba esperando!

El local estaba cerca de mi casa, me quedaban dos días a la semana y los el resto de la tarde para poder ensayar, era perfecto, me dirigí a hablar con los dueños, que resultaron ser unas personas de lo más amables, eran un matrimonio que llevaban años de casados y años en esta empresa, el sr. Peter y su esposa la sra. Charlotte.

Me preguntaron las causas por las que necesitaba el empleo, les conté mi sueño de ser músico, me dijeron que me pondrían a prueba una semana, y aquí estoy hoy, llevo 6 meses y han sido maravillosos.

He tenido muchos avances, la música cada vez está mejor, mi relación con mis jefes también, y sobre todo a pesar de que le prohibí a mi corazón fijarse en otra chica, aquí estoy como bobo preparando su café favorito.

Flash back

Era día lunes, llevaba una semana en el trabajo, era muy bueno, teníamos hartas cosas que hacer, pero eso no quitaba que me quedara tiempo, además mis jefes me trataban súper bien y estaban al pendiente de mis avances en esta ciudad nueva.

Estaba ordenando unas mesas, cuando por primera vez la vi, era un ángel que entro y se puso a caminar en puntitas, como si quisiera que nadie la escuchara, se acerco por la espalda del sr. Peter e intento hacerle cosquillas pero no pudo, se sonrojo, comenzaron a reír y a conversar, luego se despidió del con un sonoro beso en su mejilla y salió corriendo.

Yo estaba ahí mirando medio embobado aun la escena, como un ser tan perfecto puede existir…

Y así había sido por unos meses, ella siempre llegaba una vez a la semana, pedía su café de vainilla, cuando tenía tiempo pedía una tarta de fresas, siempre me reía de su elección esa fue la mía cuando entre acá.

Conversaba un rato con su tío y se iba, pero un día salió muy triste y de ahí no ha vuelto más, sus tíos, si eran sus tíos y lo supe porque la señora Charlotte un día me pillo mirándola, y ahí me contaron que era su sobrina favorita, con la que mas tenían relación, pero que ella llevaba saliendo casi dos años con un chico, que si bien ellos al principio estaban contentos ya que habían sido amigos desde pequeños, ahora no les parecía la relación, y que el tipo ese-que realmente estaba comenzando a tener un odio por el- le había dicho que no quería que nos viera porque nosotros la aconsejábamos mal. Comentaron sus tíos.

Fin flash back

Y desde ese día que no he vuelto a verla hasta hoy. Que llego con la expresión más triste en sus ojos, un ángel no debe llorar fue lo primero que pensé.

Quería consolarla, decirle que todo saldría bien, pero no podía quien era yo para ella, nadie, solo me saludaba por cortesía, y ni siquiera me miraba a la cara.

Quise alegrarla de alguna manera, así que decidí que una buena manera de hacerlo era llevarles su café y tarta favorita, estaba preparando la bandeja, cuando una voz muy desagradable me llamo.

-Edward- cariño porque no me ayudas con esto- dijo ella…

Ella era Lauren, desde que llegue ha intentado salir conmigo, solo porque soy caballero no le grito- lo siento Lauren el jefe me está esperando.- y sin ocultar una sonrisa me fui.

Les entregue la bandeja, mas cuando Bella la vio, su cara primero mostraba sorpresa, luego curiosidad y por ultimo alzo la vista y me perdí en ese mar de chocolate, quizás fue un minuto, quizás fueran horas, pero en ese instante supe que estaba enamorado de esa chica de ojos chocolates.

Lo mejor era huir de ahí, ella tenía novio, y estaría muy mal besarla sin conocerla y más aun frente a su tío, que era mi jefe.

Termine mi turno y me fui a mi departamento, quise tocar un poco de guitarra pero al rato fue el piano, el que me llamo, y hay estaba yo tocando una dulce melodía, que surgía en mi mente cada vez que recordaba esos hermosos ojos chocolate…

Yo solo había venido aquí para poder estudiar y ser un gran músico, y me perdí en un mar de chocolate.

* * *

**y……. que les pareció?**

**Les gusto… eso espero---**

**El próximo capitulo se llama "no me quiero enamorar" y es sobre la salida de bella y alice… y quizás si se portan bien y me comentan y aprietan el botón verde, tendrá un pov de Edward…**

**Un abrazo grande, mil gracias por leer…**

**lizzy**


	5. No me quiero enamorar

Aquí un nuevo capitulo, que surgió de un tiempito que tuve el jueves en mi practica, espero realmente le guste, tiene una sorpresa al final… así que veamos que tal….

Otra vez les digo, los personajes no son mios, Ya quisiera yo, son de S. Meyer, y su genial mente… aunque he de admitir que aparecen en mis sueños =P

Jajajaja y la historia bueno la historia, mi loca cabeza la va escribiendo cuando tiene tiempo, así que sin mas les dejo el próximo capitulo….

Capitulo 4

No me voy a Enamorar

Pov bella

Cuando vi la cara de alice, supe en ese momento que seria una larga noche.

Se puso a jugar conmigo a Barbie bella, me vistió, maquillo y peino, y cuando pensé que la tortura había terminado, me fije en los zapatos que me haría usar.

Alice, de verdad estas completamente loca si piensas que me pondré ese par de zapatos.- le grite.

-hay Isabella, será mejor que no discutas, ya que aunque nos pasemos horas y horas igual saldré ganando- me contesto con sus ojos de duendecillo malvado.

Y yo lo sabía, no sacaba nada con discutir o pelear, porque seria asi, siempre ganaba alice.

Nos dirigimos a un restauran a conversar. Sabía que tendría que contarle a alice, pero a la vez no quería, ya que me retaría, me diría "pero bella, te o dije, el no te conviene, cuantas veces te dije que te engañaba, tenía todo el perfil de ser un chico de esos, y tu no quisiste escuchar"

Claro tal y como pensé alice, me pregunto por mi gran noche y yo tuve que comentarle todo, desde que prepare mi cena, mi ropa, hasta cuando lo fui a buscar a casa de Jessica.

A MALDITO, YO SABIA QUE TE ENGAÑABA, PERO CON ELLA, QUE TIENE ELLA QUE NO TENGAS TÚ- decía más bien gritaba.

Alice, por favor cálmate, no quiero que todo el mundo se entere.

Pero bella, el era un desgraciado, cumplían dos años y ni siquiera se acordó.

Pero alice ya paso, además ya hable con el.

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Te juro que si lo llego a ver cerca de ti no se que le hare…

Alice, hoy temprano vino a casa, disculpándose como siempre de no haber podido venir, que estaba muy ocupado, que tenia trabajo y lo encare y le dije que saliera de mi vida, pero alice, duele y duele mucho.

Claro bella, pero no debes sufrir por alguien que no lo merece, nunca derrames lagrimas por una persona como él.

Es fácil decirlo, pero muy distinto hacerlo, suspire.

Ahh, esto requiere otras medidas, me dijo Alice… yo pensé que hoy era una salida para contarme acerca de tu gran noche, pero no, fue mejor, porque al fin pudiste terminar una relación que no llegaba a ningún lado, ya verás como encuentras a tu príncipe azul en cualquier parte, el será un chico que te amara por sobre todas las cosas. Asi que arriba el ánimo, porque en vez de estar triste por esto, es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado.

Ya me estaba comenzando a enojar, que alice no entendía que me dolia haber terminado con mi novio, una relación de dos años, que lo quería, y que necesitaba consuelo.

Alice, la verdad no quiero nada de eso, ¡YO NO ME VOY A VOLVER A ENAMORAR! No voy a dejar que me vuelvan a romper mi corazón.

Bella, no hables así, ya verás que todo es para mejor- Alice siguió hablando, pero la verdad no la escuche, frente a mi se encontraba mi peor pesadilla, el estaba ahí, caminando de la mano de ella, entrando en el mismo restauran, la besaba en los labios, luego le ayudo a sentarse y conversaron animadamente.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, como era posible hoy en la mañana estaba destrozado por mi ruptura, y en la noche ya salía con esa chica, esa chica, la con la que me había engañado, y se comportaba con ella como nunca se había comportado conmigo, porque, que tenia ella que no tuviera yo, porque a ella la miraba de esa forma, forma que nunca me había mirado a mí.

Si hoy en la mañana esta triste y con el corazón roto, esa imagen me destrozo mi corazón, quizás el llevaba varios meses con ella, y yo fui la tonta que estaba ahí, siempre esperándolo y siempre perdonándolo, pero ya no, no me volvería a enamorar, no volvería a ser otra vez una estúpida que se deja pasar a llevar.

Alice, me toco el brazo, su cara mostraba preocupación.

Bella, amiga, quizás deberíamos irnos, no te ves bien-

Su voz sonaba tranquila, hasta que dirigió la vista hacia donde llevaba bastante mirando y lo vio, su cara ya no era de preocupación, era mas bien de rabia, -ah no, esto si que no- siseo.

Lo ultimo que me esperaba era la reacción de Alice, se paro apurada tomo un plato de ravioles que había en una mesa y una copa de agua y se dirigió donde Jacob, le tiro la comida encima de su cabeza y la copa de agua sobre la cabeza de Jessica.

-ESPERO QUE SEAN FELICES, SON TAL PARA CUAL, UN PAR DE DESGRACIADOS, NO VUELVAN A ACERCARSE NUNCA MAS A MI AMIGA O YA SE LAS VERAN.- Alice le grito, su miraba era de un odio puro, parecía mas vampiro que humano.

-hey bella, vámonos, no como donde hay gente desagradable- me dijo

Y fue en ese momento cuando Jacob me vio, su cara paso desde sorpresa, preocupación, vergüenza y arrepentimiento, o al menos eso quise creer.

-**Bella, bella, amor, no es lo que parece, estaba aquí porque quería terminar con ella, en serio bella, tu sabes que eres la única a la que amo**.- Otra vez Jacob con sus tontas escusas.

- Jacob ya no, no te creo- no me vuelvas a hablar- luego de eso alcance a Alice, que ya me estaba esperando en la puerta, al salir pude divisar como Jessica le gritaba a Jacob, le pegaba una cachetada y seguía gritando… tal como dijo Alice- Tal para cual-

Pov Edward.

Estaba en mi departamento frente al piano, ya estaba casi lista la melodía, era una de mis favoritas, al cerrar os ojos aparecían frente a mi esos ojos hermosos, ojos que me mostraban un alma noble, pero que tenían más tristeza que de costumbre.

Cuando hoy vino y me miro por primera vez, quise saltar de felicidad, pero luego ella me dijo, adiós Edward, nos veremos pronto.

Y mi nombre sonaba como bálsamo en sus labios. Me había hablado, y yo estaba completamente idiotizado.

Pero algo en mi cabeza me molestaba, ella suspiraba por otro, ella quería a otro y ese otro la hacían sufrir.

Porque hacían sufrir a un ángel tan hermoso como ella. Pero otro recuerdo vino también a mi mente, el de Tanya y como pensé que la amaba, y como ella me había hecho sufrir cuando partí

Ese día prometí nunca mas volver a enamorarme, porque no podría volver a confiar en nadie, pero esos ojos chocolates me decían todo lo contrario, me pedían a gritos perderme en ellos, y confiar. Algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer, o al menos de eso me quería convencer.

Tantas cosas en mi mente cuando vine acá no pensé tener todos estos líos, quería concentrarme en mi música, llegar a componer, pero por otro lado cada vez que pensaba en esos ojos la música venia a mi mente

Ella era una droga para mi, aun sin saber que existo causa este efecto en mi,

Ella es mi marca personal de heroína, y yo como un maldito adicto me sumerjo cada vez mas hondo en el recuerdo de sus ojos.

Tome la guitarra y comencé una melodía, era muy triste pero a la vez me daba esperanza. Y además de sus ojos ahora se vino a mi mente sus preciosos labios, que no daría por poder probarlos.

Ella era una oveja, una muy suave, linda y perfecta oveja, indefensa. Y yo era un león a su acecho, un león morboso y masoquista, que quería poder estar con ella.

Y pensando en ella surgieron unas letras en mi mente, y sin siquiera proponérmelo, ya estaba cantando

_Yo no quería quererte_

_Y no lo pude evitar_

_Crei poder determe_

_Pero a mi corazón _

_No lo puedes atar_

_Ohhh ohhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Yo no se mi amor_

_Que hago buscándote_

_Uhh si te gano pierdo libertad, Ohhh_

_Yo no se mi amor _

_Que hago pensando en ti_

_Si yo no me quiero enamorar._

_Guardo en silencio tus gestos_

_Despide sin voltear_

_Porque al mirarte _

_Me pierdo_

_Y a mi corazón quien _

_Le puede explicar._

_Ohhh ohhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Yo no se mi amor_

_Que hago buscándote_

_Uhh si te gano pierdo libertad, Ohhh_

_Yo no se mi amor _

_Que hago pensando en ti_

_Si yo no me quiero enamorar._

Yo no me quiero enamorar, porque apareciste en mi vida, porque una sola mirada tuya me alegra, porque estoy tan pendiente de ti, pero tú ni siquiera sabes si yo existo…

Yo no quería enamorarme…

La canción es de kalimba, y se llama no me quiero enamorar, le cambia algunas partes, para que coincidiera…

Espero que de verdad les haya gustado el capitulo… y espero sus comentarios… mil gracias a todos los que leen, cuando me agregan a favoritos, o a alertas de historia también me hacen feliz.

Responderé a las que me dejan comentarios… =)

Un abrazo nos leemos pronto =)

lizzy


End file.
